Friday the 13th: Legacy
by Samhainix
Summary: Someone is convinced that they can find and kill Jason Voorhees, will they succeed or will they end up becoming Jason's next victim.


FRIDAY THE 13TH: LEGACY

EXT. ROSS'S COFFEE HUT

A CAR STOPS OUTSIDE ROSS'S COFFEE HUT, LISA JENKINS GETS OUT OF THE CAR AND WALKS INTO THE SHOP

INT. ROSS'S COFFEE HUT

INSIDE ROSS'S COFFEE HUT, THERE ARE A FEW PEOPLE DRINKING COFFEE AND TALKING TO EACH OTHER, ROSS IS STANDING BEHIND THE COUNTER

LISA

I'M TRYING TO FIND A CAMP CALLED CRYSTAL LAKE

EVERYONE STOPS TALKING AND STARE AT LISA

ROSS

WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO TO CRYSTAL LAKE

LISA

JUST MEETING A FEW FRIENDS THERE

A MAN CALLED RICHARD STANDS UP

RICHARD

IF YOU LEAVE TOWN YOU'LL SEE SOME SIGNS FOR FOREST GREEN... THAT'S WHAT THE OLD CAMP IS CALLED NOW

LISA

THANKS

LISA LEAVES THE SHOP

ROSS

WHY DID YOU GO AND TELL HER THAT FOR

RICHARD

HE'S DEAD... WE SHOULD ACCEPT THAT

ROSS

BULLSHIT, EVERY TIME HE DIES, WE GET WHAT... 5 WEEKS MAYBE EVEN 5 MONTHS AND THEN THE KILLING STARTS AGAIN

RICHARD

...

ROSS

FUCK IT, I'LL TRY AND STOP HER

ROSS LOOKS OVER AT HIS WIFE DIANE

DIANE

DON'T GO INTO CRYSTAL LAKE

ROSS

I'M NOT GOING TO, I'M JUST GONNA STOP THAT GIRL

ROSS WALKS OUT OF THE SHOP

EXT. ROSS'S COFFEE HUT

ROSS STANDS OUTSIDE, LOOKING AROUND FOR LISA

ROSS

FUCK

ROSS GETS INTO HIS CAR AND DRIVES OFF

EXT. ROAD

ROSS IS DRIVING DOWN A ROAD

A POLICE CAR APPEARS BEHIND ROSS'S CAR AND SIGNALS HIM TO PULL OVER

ROSS PULLS OVER

SHERIFF JIM ALISTER GETS OUT OF THE POLICE CAR AND WALKS OVER TO ROSS'S CAR

THE SHERIFF TAPS ON THE WINDOW OF THE CAR AND GESTURES FOR ROSS TO GET OUT

ROSS OPENS THE DOOR AND GETS OUT

SHERIFF

ROSS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE

ROSS

... I'M GOING TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

SHERIFF

ARE YOU INSANE... WHY

ROSS

A GIRL CAME BY THE COFFEE SHOP, SHE WANTED TO KNOW WHERE CRYSTAL LAKE WAS... SAID SOME OF HER FRIENDS WERE GOING THERE... ONE OF THE GUYS TOLD HER WHERE THE LAKE WAS

SHERIFF

FUCK... HAVE YOU GOT A GUN

ROSS

YEAH, WHY

SHERIFF

I... CAN'T TELL MY MEN ABOUT THIS... THEY'LL THINK I'M CRAZY BUT...

ROSS

JASON

SHERIFF

YES

ROSS

... LET'S GO

ROSS GETS INTO HIS CAR AND THE SHERIFF GETS INTO HIS POLICE CAR AND THEY BOTH DRIVE AWAY

EXT. ENTRANCE TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

THE SHERIFF'S CAR AND ROSS'S CAR PULL UP OUTSIDE THE ENTRANCE TO CRYSTAL LAKE

ROSS AND THE SHERIFF GET OUT OF THEIR CARS, THE SHERIFF HAS A SHOTGUN AND ROSS HAS A PISTOL

ROSS AND THE SHERIFF START WALKING INTO CRYSTAL LAKE

THE SOUND OF A SUB MACHINE GUN IS HEARD FROM THE CAMP

ROSS AND THE SHERIFF START RUNNING INTO THE CAMP, THEY FIND SOME CABINS

ROSS

WHAT DO WE DO

SHERIFF

...

ROSS

SHERIFF, WHAT DO WE DO

THE DOOR OF ONE OF THE CABINS OPENS AND A DECAPITATED HEAD FALLS OUT OF IT, LISA APPEARS BY THE DOOR WITH A SUB MACHINE GUN IN HER HANDS, SHE LOOKS DOWN AT THE HEAD IN SLIGHT DISGUST AND THEN NOTICES THE SHERIFF AND ROSS

LISA

AH, FUCK

THE SHERIFF RUNS UP TO LISA FOLLOWED BY ROSS

THE SHERIFF POINTS AT THE DECAPITATED HEAD

SHERIFF

WHO... OR WHAT WAS THAT, YOUNG LADY

LISA

I DON'T KNOW... IT JUST ATTACKED ME

ROSS

AND YOU WERE DEFENSELESS

ROSS LOOKS DOWN AT THE SUB MACHINE GUN

SHERIFF

WAIT THE HEAD ATTACKED YOU

LISA

YEAH I FOUND IT UNDER SOME CLOTHES IN A WARDROBE... AND IT SORT OF LUNGED AT ME

ROSS

THE... HEAD

LISA

YEAH

SHERIFF

WHAT'S YOUR NAME

LISA

LISA

SHERIFF

YOUR FULL NAME

LISA

THAT DOESN'T MATTER... I PRESUME YOU TWO KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS

ROSS

CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

LISA

AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE

SHERIFF

... WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE YOUNG LADY

LISA

WELL I WOULD LIKE TO STOP JASON VOORHEES

SHERIFF

JASON VOORHEES IS DEAD

LISA

I DISAGREE... I THINK HE'S WAITING... AND RIGHT NOW I THINK HE'S VULNERABLE

ROSS

WHY DO YOU THINK THAT

LISA

BECAUSE HIS MOTHER'S GHOST IS STANDING BEHIND YOU

ROSS AND THE SHERIFF TURN AROUND TO SEE WHAT CAN ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS A SPECTER OR A GHOST OF A MIDDLE AGED WOMAN CALLED PAMELA VOORHEES

PAMELA JUST STANDS THERE STARING AT THE TWO MEN

PAMELA (MOUTHING)

YOU WON'T HURT HIM... YOU CAN'T

PAMELA TOUCHES THE SHERIFF AND ROSS, THEY BOTH FALL TO THE GROUND AND PAMELA FADES AWAY

LISA CHECKS THE SHERIFF'S PULSE AND THEN CHECKS ROSS'S

LISA (WHISPERING)

UNCONSCIOUS

LISA WALKS BACK INSIDE THE CABIN AND FEW SECONDS LATER, WALKS OUT WITH A BACKPACK - SHE STILL HAS THE SUB MACHINE GUN IN HER OTHER HAND

LISA WALKS AWAY FROM THE CABIN AND TOWARD THE LAKE

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE

LISA WALKS OVER TO THE LAKE, SHE SITS DOWN NEAR IT AND OPENS HER BACKPACK - INSIDE IS AN OLD BOOK, A PACKET OF CIGARETTES AND A LIGHTER

LISA TAKES THE BOOK OUT OF THE BAG AND OPENS IT AT A PAGE MARKED WITH A COLORFUL BOOKMARK

LISA

(LISA STARTS READING FROM THE BOOK)

LISA STOPS READING FROM THE BOOK AND PUTS IT DOWN - IT SEEMS NOTHING HAS HAPPENED

LISA TAKES OUT THE CIGARETTES, TAKES ONE FROM THE BOX, LIGHTS IT AND STARTS SMOKING

UNDER CRYSTAL LAKE

JASON VOORHEES IS HELD IN PLACE BY A CHAIN AROUND HIS NECK, HE LOOKS DEAD

JASON'S HAND TWITCHES, THE CHAIN AROUND HIS NECK LOOSENS AND HE SLIDES OUT OF IT

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE

LISA IS LOOKING OUT AT THE WATER

A HAND RISES FROM THE LAKE

PAMELA (V.O)

HE RISES

LISA TURNS AROUND TO SEE THE GHOST OF MRS. VOORHEES STANDING IN FRONT OF HER

PAMELA

YOU WILL NEVER KILL HIM

LISA LIFTS UP HER SUB MACHINE GUN

PAMELA TRIES TO TOUCH LISA, LISA BACKS AWAY FROM HER - PAMELA'S HAND JUST MISSING LISA

LISA TURNS TO LOOK BACK AT THE LAKE - JASON IS GONE, SHE LOOKS BACK AT PAMELA - BUT SHE'S VANISHED LEAVING LISA APPARENTLY ALONE

LISA TURNS BACK TO THE LAKE TO SEE JASON RISING FROM THE WATER, SHE STARTS FIRING HER SUB MACHINE GUN AT HIM - THE BULLETS SEEM TO KNOCK JASON BACK BUT ULTIMATELY HAVE TO EFFECT ON HIM

LISA STOPS SHOOTING AND GRABS THE BOOK, HOWEVER BEFORE SHE CAN OPEN IT JASON IS IN FRONT OF HER, HE GRABS LISA BY HER THROAT AND THROWS HER INTO THE LAKE

JASON WALKS IN THE DIRECTION OF THE CABINS

PAMELA (V.O)

KILL THEM JASON

BACK AT THE CABINS, ROSS AND THE SHERIFF START TO WAKE UP AND GET TO THEIR FEET

SHERIFF

WHAT HAPPENED

ROSS

... THAT GIRL MUST HAVE KNOCKED US OUT

SHERIFF

DON'T BE STUPID ROSS... THAT WOMAN... THE GHOST

ROSS

... FUCK, I REMEMBER NOW

THE SHERIFF POINTS IN THE DIRECTION OF THE LAKE

SHERIFF

WHAT'S THAT

A SHAPE IS COMING TOWARDS ROSS AND THE SHERIFF

THE SHERIFF PULLS ROSS TO THE SIDE OF THE CABIN, AFTER A FEW SECONDS THE SHERIFF LOOKS AROUND THE CORNER TO SEE JASON WALKING UP TO THE CABIN, STOPPING, STARRING IT IT AND FINALLY WALKING INTO IT

SHERIFF

SHIT

INT. CABIN

JASON IS STANDING IN THE CABIN, ANY FURNITURE THE CABIN USED TO HAVE IS GONE AND THE ENTIRE PLACE LOOKS OLD AND ABANDONED

JASON PULLS ONE OF THE FLOORBOARDS UP - FINDING UNDERNEATH, A PIC AXE, A DAGGER AND A MACHETE - JASON TAKES THE MACHETE AND LEAVES THE CABIN

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE

JASON IS STANDING OUTSIDE THE CABIN, LOOKING AROUND

TO THE SIDE OF THE CABIN, THE SHERIFF AND ROSS ARE WATCHING JASON

JASON STARTS WALKING TOWARD THE SHERIFF AND ROSS

ROSS

FUCK

THE SHERIFF RUNS AWAY IN THE DIRECTION OF THE WOODS, ROSS RAISES HIS GUN AND SHOOTS JASON IN THE CHEST - JASON PROCEEDS TOWARD HIM AND ROSS RUNS AWAY IN THE DIRECTION OF THE LAKE

LISA PULLS HERSELF UP ONTO THE GRASS BESIDE THE LAKE, SHE NEARLY SLIPS IN THE MUD, SHE LOOKS UP AND SEES ROSS RUNNING TOWARD HER

ROSS RUNS UP TO LISA, LOOKS BEHIND HIMSELF - NO JASON

ROSS

YOU WERE RIGHT, JASON'S COME BACK

LISA

... YEAH

ROSS

HOW DO WE STOP HIM

LISA

MY PLAN WAS TO SHOOT HIM AND THEN TAKE HIS POWER AWAY FROM HIM USING MY BOOK... SO HE COULDN'T COME BACK

ROSS

DO THAT

LISA

I CAN'T, BULLETS DON'T HAVE ANY EFFECT ON HIM AND... I LOST MY BOOK WHEN HE THREW ME INTO THE LAKE

ROSS

FUCK

LISA

... I THINK, I HAVE AWAY TO KILL HIM... FOR A SHORT TIME AT LEAST

A MACHETE COMES DOWN ON ROSS'S LEFT ARM - NOT SEVERING IT, JUST CUTTING DEEP INTO IT

JASON CUTS ROSS'S HEAD OFF WITH THE MACHETE, THE HEAD ROLLS INTO THE LAKE

LISA GRABS ROSS'S GUN AND STARTS SHOOTING JASON - AS USUAL THE BULLETS DON'T DO ANYTHING, FINALLY LISA RUNS OUT OF BULLETS AND THROWS THE GUN IN THE LAKE

JASON CUTS INTO LISA'S CHEST WITH THE MACHETE, TAKES THE MACHETE OUT OF HER CHEST AND STARTS DROWNING LISA IN THE LAKE, AFTER ABOUT 30 SECONDS OF DROWNING, HE PULLS HER OUT OF THE WATER AND BRAKES ONE OF HER ARMS - SHE'S LIFELESS

JASON LETS HER BODY FALL TO THE GROUND

EXT. WOODS

SHERIFF ALISTER IS RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS, HE STOPS AT A TREE TO REST

A TREE BRANCH SOMEWHERE NEARBY SNAPS

SHERIFF ALISTER STAYS STILL

SOMEONE WALKS NEAR A BUSH, THE SOUND IS CLOSER THAN THE LAST SOUND

SHERIFF ALISTER HOLDS HIS BREATH

THE WOODS ARE QUIET AGAIN, SHERIFF ALISTER WALKS AWAY FROM THE TREE TO FIND HIMSELF FACE TO FACE WITH JASON

JASON SLAMS THE MACHETE INTO THE SHERIFF'S CHEST

PAMELA APPEARS TO THE RIGHT OF JASON

PAMELA

JASON... DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR FIRST SUMMER CAMP... CAMP SUNNY BEACH... I WANT YOU TO GO THERE... I WANT YOU TO PUNISH THE SINNERS THERE

JASON NODS AT HIS MOTHER AND THEN WALKS BY HER

EXT. ENTRANCE TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

JASON WALKS OUT OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE

EVERYTHING IS SILENT IN CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE, THE ENTIRE PLACE LOOKS PEACEFUL

LISA SPITS OUT WATER, SHE CRIES OUT IN PAIN AT HER BROKEN ARM AND THEN LOOKS DOWN AT WHERE'S SHE'S BEEN LYING - SHE'S IN A PUDDLE OF HER OWN BLOOD, SHE LOOKS DOWN AT HER CHEST AND SEES THE SLICE THE MACHETE MADE INCHES AWAY FROM HER HEART - SHE'S STILL BLEEDING, BUT NOT MUCH

LISA CRAWLS OVER TO ROSS'S HEADLESS BODY AND PUTS HER HANDS IN HIS POCKETS - SHE TAKES OUT A CELLPHONE AND DIALS 911


End file.
